


After the Hunt

by DirtyCoffey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sick Sam Winchester, Watchful Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Sam gets hurt on a hunt and it's up to Dean to patch his brother up and watch over him.





	After the Hunt

 

Two hours after a hunt goes south, Dean gets Sam into the hotel they are currently staying at. Sam has deep claw marks over his chest and left hip which is bleeding steadily. Dean lays Sam out on one of the beds as gingerly as possible. It’s not easy with a sasquatch almost passed out but Dean manages. Checking salt lines, Dean runs out to Baby and grabs the med kit. Coming back into the room, he grabs the bottle of whiskey off the table by the door. 

“Okay, Sammy, shirt off,” says Dean as he approaches Sam. Little brother grunts as Dean uses his knife to slice the t-shirt up the middle. He peels the two layers back and then rolls Sam to one side then the other as he slips the ruined shirts off his brother’s body. Sam doesn’t move or groan anymore as he’s manhandled by Dean. 

Once Sam’s torso is exposed, Dean sets to disinfecting the bleeding wounds on Sam’s chest. Digging through the medkit one-handed, Dean pulls out a suture kit. Working on the deepest cuts first and then the shallower cuts, he stitches his brother back together. Once the cuts requiring suturing is done, antibiotic ointment is spread and then gauze is taped down. 

Dean stands up and takes a deep breath. Eyes alighting on the bottle of whiskey sitting on the nightstand, Dean drinks deeply.

“Okay, Sam, now for the ones on your hip,” says Dean as he starts pulling off his brother’s boots. Once those are on the floor he reaches up and unbuckles the belt. Dean notices his hands are shaking as he unbuttons and unzips the jeans.

“Would rather be doing this with you awake and okay,” Dean mutters as he works the jeans off Sam’s hips. Sam doesn’t move, twitch, or groan in spite of the jostling. Dean finishes pulling the jeans down and tosses them aside without a second look. The marks on his hip aren’t bad, thank Chuck. Dean disinfects, dabs ointment and tapes gauze over the wound. Then, Dean sits down in the chair and drinks whiskey while Sam bleeds and breathes and bleeds.

Four hours after a hunt goes south, Dean finally makes it to the shower. Washing off Sam’s blood and his own sweat from the hunt makes Dean feel almost human. After dressing he puts on a pot of coffee and heads out to the Impala. He grabs the weapons bag out of the car so he can clean the weapons. A quick search for something edible gets him some of Sam’s ubiquitous granola bars. 

The small coffee pot in the room makes coffee nearly inconsumable by humans. He eats one of Sam’s granola bars and drinks the crappy coffee while leaning against the rickety table. Dean keeps one eye on Sam while responding to texts on their phones. Biting into a large nut, Dean makes a face at the granola bar and chugs the last of the craptastic coffee.

Seven hours after a hunt goes south, Dean is slowly making his way through the weapons bag. He’s cleaned the shotguns and reloaded each one. The handguns are spread out on the table as he cleans and reloads each one.

He pauses as Sam mutters in his sleep and watches his little brother. Once Sam seems to have settled once more, he resumes working on the pistol in his hands. Dean still wants to get an inventory of the ammo they have left on them. Dean made a big batch of salt rounds before they left for this gig but wants to know what other specialty ammo he’ll need to make. Sam continues to sleep deeply with his brother continuing to watch over him as strips, cleans, and reassemble weapons. 

Twelve hours after a hunt goes south, Dean has finished going through the med kit. They’re going to need more suture kits, pain meds, gauze and tape, and more ointment. That’s something they’ll liberate from the local medical clinic on their way out of town. Sam can watch out while he slips inside to get what they need. 

Dean’s thoughts are interrupted by his brother. Sam groans and shifts while trying to roll over. Dean hurries to the bed and places his hands on Sam’s shoulder helping his brother roll to his side. Once Sam has settled, Dean carefully checks the stitches. Once assured everything is fine, Dean pushes the tape back down.

“Wake up, Sammy,” whispers Dean. He runs his fingers through Sam’s hair and watches his brother sleep. After a few moments, Dean sits on the floor with his back towards his brother. Waiting, waiting for Sam to wake up. 

Thirteen hours after a hunt goes south, Dean is sitting on the other bed with beer and pizza. One eye is on Sam as he sleeps and one eye is on the TV playing a bad movie. His mind is thinking about his other Baby. The Impala is due for a tire rotation and oil change. Also, the devils trap in the trunk needs retouching since Sam scraped it with one of his books earlier today. They also need to scrub the cooler as one of Sam’s smoothies exploded in the cooler yesterday. Dean made it a point to tell his brother that beer doesn’t explode. Sam made it a point to give Dean bitchface #8 (you’re full of crap) and then turned away to stare out the window of Baby. 

“De’n,” Sam mutters and groans in his sleep. Dean scoots to the edge of his bed and places his hand on Sam’s chest. Sam breathes deep and then winces in pain as sutures tighten. Sam settles again into sleep. Dean sits there with the echo of Sam’s heartbeat against his palm. He doesn’t notice his pizza getting cold and the beer warming. The movie plays on in the background as Dean stares at his whole world.

Eighteen hours after a hunt goes south, Dean is reading a book on Eastern philosophy he found in Baby. Whether Sam has started or finished the book Dean wasn’t sure. It has given him something to do besides stare at Sam. After a couple of chapters, Dean still isn’t sure of what he’s read since the book seems to go over his head. For instance, Sadra’s theory that, “existence precedes the essence and is thus principal since something has to exist first and then have an essence,” makes sense but also makes his head hurts.

Dean pushes himself off his bed and makes more of the god-awful coffee. After putting in the coffee and filter and filling the reservoir, he watches Sam. He leans against the wobbly table and hopes Sam will wake soon. Sam has grunted, groaned, and moaned more in the last couple of hours then he has since the hunt. It gives Dean hope Sam will soon be coming around and bitching at him for something. “C’mon Sammy, wake up,” Dean urges as the coffee pot gurgles one last time. The coffee is supplement with leftover pizza and more Sam watching with a side of philosophy.

Twenty hours after a hunt goes south, Dean changes the bandages on Sam. He applies more ointment then applies new gauze and tape. He throws the old gauze away and places the med kit on top of his bag. Then he stands over Sam and sighs. 

It’s been a long day with the hunt, the fight, getting Sam back to the motel, and worrying over his brother. Finally, his body is starting to lose the fight with exhaustion. Deciding to be close to his brother without disturbing his rest, Dean sits down on the floor and looks over his shoulder at his brother. 

“Any moment now, Sam,” Dean says. He pushes Sam’s hair off his face and trails his fingers over his face. Dean lets his fingers linger on Sam’s arm and lays his head down on his shoulder. As his eyes flutter closed, Dean promises himself to rest for five minutes.

Twenty-two hours after a hunt goes south, Sam breathes deep, winces, and opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Dean’s fingers on his arm. He follows those fingers to his brother’s face lying awkwardly on his shoulder. Sam lifts his fingers and clasps Dean’s fingers. His brother stirs and then settles again. Sam smiles at his older brother before whispering, “De.”

Dean stirs at his whisper and his eyes flutter open. Sam watches those long eyelashes open so that Sam can see the beautiful green eyes he loves. 

“Sammy,” Dean says with a sleepy smile.

“Dean,” Sam replies with a matching smile. Sam moves over gingerly and Dean crawls into bed with his brother. They smile at each other before Sam lays his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“How long was I out?” asks Sam.

Dean looks at his watch before saying, “22 hours.”

“Sorry, De.”

“It’s all good, little brother,” Dean says as he pulls Sam tight. “Rest and we’ll go home in the morning.”

“Sounds good,” Sam whispers to his brother as sleep pulls them under again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a play on the theme of "Six Things Dean Winchester Would Rather Be Doing."  
> I've messed around and played with this piece enough till it's current state. While I incorporated the original six things, this feels more fluid to me then it did in the original state. However, I am not 100% satisfied with this fic. I am going to say enough editing and rewriting.  
> Hopefully this works for y'all and you enjoy!


End file.
